1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warp beam elevating and transport carriage for twin warp beams with gripper arms intended to engage the ends of the warp beams, the gripper arms being mounted on a shaft arranged in longitudinal direction of the carriage, parallel to and with a certain distance from it. The gripper arms are lifted by rotating the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Known carriages for twin warp beams the projecting gripper arms are connected with a shaft extending in longitudinal direction of the carriage and intended for rotation by a force and engage the ends of the twin warp beam. An intermediate gripper arm is in the same manner connected for rotating with the shaft and engages the center of the twin warp beam, i.e. the oppositely adjacent ends of the two warp beams disposed opposite each other.
The above mentioned carriages are not particularly suitable for the transport of twin warp beams, because the support in the center of the twin warp beams is only very small. Disadvantages can result from the smallness of this center portion. The twin warp beam may loose its support, even when minor shocks occur during transport.
To avoid these disadvantages, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,406 provides that the gripper arms engaging the external ends of the twin warp beams are arranged to bias the warp beams in axial direction against the internal ends of the twin warp beams, for which purpose the gripper arms acting on the ends of the warp beams are suspended pendulum-like on the shaft, the pendulum axis of the gripper arms being inclined to the direction of the axis of the shaft.
The arrangement according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,406 has been working very well. However, a disadvantage consists in that the central gripper arm must be of a very strong and sturdy design, which requires space, in axial direction and which is a problem that cannot easily be solved under restricted room and space conditions.